Demon Host
by ladyxa
Summary: In a world where angels and demons are forced to co-exist and demons are treated as second-class citizens, demons Dean and Sam rebel in their own way. Until Dean is caught, and his entire world is turned upside down. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, since my last fanfic did pretty good I decided to write another one. First chapter is a bit short as always so I can decide whether or not I'll continue, very much based on your reviews. So please tell me what you think! Enjoy. **

**By the way, the title is from the song Demon Host by Timber Timbre. **

"It doesn't matter how often we do this, I'm never gonna get used to this fucking long drive."

"Quit your bitchin'. We're almost there."

Sam sighed and looked out of the window. Dean turned the music on, earning a glare from Sam which he ignored. After a while, Sam turned back to Dean.

"How much are we getting for this one, anyway?"

"I don't know, the same amount we usually get?"

Sam frowned. "The prick almost melted my brains. We deserve a raise."

Dean snorted. "Good luck with telling Crowley we deserve a raise."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination. They got out of the car, looked around them just to be sure, and then walked back to the trunk of the car.

"If we'd just take the fucking Impala we'd be much better off," Sam muttered as he pulled the necessary equipment out of his bag.

"Sam, the Impala's trunk is for weapons, and you know it. Secondly, a smaller car like this is better anyway. Gives 'em less room to move around," Dean ended with a grin.

Sam smirked back at him, and opened the trunk. Dean fixed his gun on the creature inside as Sam pulled and shoved it out of the trunk, forcing it to stand upright. It was gagged, and bound with cuffs engraved with carefully researched words.

"Walk," Dean snarled, his eyes flashing black, and the creature gave him such a deathly glare that he would surely be dead if they hadn't rendered it powerless.

Sam shoved it in the back for good measure, and they walked into the big, dark building. They took the stairs down to the basement, knocking on the door five times.

"Come in," a raspy voice said from behind the door.

Sam and Dean made faces at each other before opening the door, shoving the bound creature through.

"Ah, hello boys," the smug, English bastard drawled. "Running a little late, aren't we?"

They shrugged. "This one was a bit difficult," Sam supplied. Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Was he now?" Crowley said with a glint in his eye. He neared them, and Dean noticed there were still bloodstains on the white apron he wore over his suit.

He grabbed the creature by the collar, pulling it towards him. "Well, he won't be difficult for much longer."

Crowley turned to the brothers. "You're dismissed," he said carelessly, already pulling the creature along with him.

Dean cleared his throat. Crowley smiled bitterly. "Ah, yes. How could I forget."

He reached into the pocket of his apron, pulling out a bundle. Dean took the money with a nod, and they turned around, heading back up the stairs. When they were out of the building, Sam cleared his throat.

"You ever wonder what Crowley does to them?"

Yeah, he did. All the time. "Who cares. They're only angels."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back at home, Dean let himself fall onto the couch face-first. He was exhausted, doing business for Crowley always did that for him. Sam threw a cushion at his head.

"You want some grub, dude?"

Dean made a muffled noise.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

He raised his hand, giving Sam a thumbs-up. He could practically hear the eye-roll before Sam headed to the kitchen.

Eventually he flipped himself around, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He reached into his pocket, re-counting the money. Five hundred. Not bad. Crowley's requests were becoming more and more frequent, so if they kept this up, they'd have it good in no time.

Not that they had it particularly bad. Well, not any worse than the others. Every demon had it bad. They were considered second-class citizens, not being worth more than dirt to the angels. And of course, the angels had all the power and control, seeing as how they considered themselves superior to every other creature in the world. He fucking hated the dicks, and he felt no remorse whatsoever that he was kidnapping a couple every week for Crowley to do whatever he did to them.

Special cuffs cut from angel blades with Enochian spells rendering them completely powerless, guns with bullets also made from angel blades, along with angel blade chains around their neck to refrain them from sending mental messages to their garrison. It wasn't much, but it was enough to overpower them long enough until they had reached Crowley.

Dean sat up, putting his feet up on the table and leaning back. Sam came in with two microwave pizza's, putting the plates on the table. Dean leaned forward, taking a bite from a still-hot pizza slice.

"Hey Dean, I think I'll go and visit Bobby tomorrow. Haven't seen him in ages. He might have some new useful Enochian spells."

"Yeah, sure. I need to get some shit and then I'll probably meet you there."

"So can I take the Impala or -"

"Don't be cute, Sammy."

Sam pouted and took an angry bite from his pizza slice.

"Remember to take all of the weapons and what not out of the car. The Host will probably be standing guard outside of town."

They'd undoubtedly have their fucking so-called 'Nettles' with them: iron clubs dipped in holy water and salt. Needless to say, they weren't a favourite among the demon citizens. Though they did appear to be a favourite among the angels.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dean. I know how to handle the dicks."

Dean swallowed, and then gave him a forced grin. "You can never be too safe, Sam. You know that."

"What happened to Mom and Dad isn't going to happen to me," Sam said quietly.

"Eat your pizza," Dean snapped.

Sam sighed, doing as he was told and taking a bite from his slice. They sat in silence for a while, eating and watching TV. Dean stood up to get them some beers, and they both froze when they heard loud knocking on the door.

"This is The Host. Open up!"

Their eyes flashed black and Dean hissed quietly. "Fuck."

Sam's eyes were still black and wide. "Dean?"

The knocking returned, even more loudly this time. "I said open up! This is an order!"

Dean's brain finally caught up with him. "Sam, get the fuck out of here."

"What?"

"You heard me! Leave through the back door. Go to the Roadhouse, stay with Ellen till tomorrow. Then take the car to Bobby's and you stay there, you hear me? I'll be fine," he hissed frantically.

"No! Dean, I'm not -"

"This is not up for negotiation! Leave _now_!"

They both jumped when they heard the front door being kicked down. Sam took one last look at his brother.

"I'll come for you," he whispered, and before Dean could protest he sprinted to the back door as quietly as he could.

Dean sat back down quickly, trying to look casual as he stuffed some pizza into his mouth. He looked up with a raised eyebrow when a dark haired angel entered the room, wearing a long trench coat and holding a Nettle. Even without the silver badge and Nettle, Dean would have known it was an angel. He could smell those sons of bitches from a mile away.

"The hell are you doing in my house?" Dean said with his mouth full, seeing some bits of pizza fly onto the angel's coat with satisfaction.

The angel's face remained impassive as he stood before Dean.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, demon," he snarled, his voice surprisingly low.

Dean shrugged, taking another bite of pizza.

"Why didn't you open the door?" the angel then asked.

"I was eating pizza," the demon replied, gesturing to the pizza in front of him.

The angel's head leaned sideways, and he narrowed his blue – _woah, really blue_ – eyes. "Two pizza's?"

Dean looked down at the two plates. "I was hungry. Why the hell are you here, anyway?"

The angel glared. "I ask the questions here." He paused, frowning as he answered the question then anyway. "We have received various reports of you kidnapping one of our own earlier this day. You are under arrest."

The angel grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him up roughly. Before the demon even knew what was happening, iron cuffs were around his wrists and burning into his skin. Dean grunted as the angel leaned into his face, eyes narrowed once more.

"We know you have a partner. We will find him, don't you doubt that," he hissed, and Dean's eyes flashed black and he spat in the angel's face.

The angel growled, touching the Nettle ever so gently against Dean's bare arm, making the skin smoke and burn and Dean let out an involuntary yell.

"You son of a bitch," he hissed, eyes still black as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"No more talking, or you'll feel the sting of the Nettle some more," the angel snapped, pulling and shoving the demon through the front door.

Dean knew what was coming but he still wasn't prepared for it – one minute they were standing in the dark street in front of his house, the next minute everything was white. Dean squinted as he tried to look around the completely white building, his eyes and wrists burning.

The angel marched him through the building, prodding him briefly with the Nettle whenever Dean felt his legs give from the dizziness and pain.

Finally, they entered a small room with a table and two chairs. The angel sat him down in one.

"Naomi will see you now. Any bad behaviour will not be tolerated and immediately punished," he said curtly.

Dean turned around, glaring at him. "I'm not some kind of fucking animal, you douchebag."

The angel frowned, but before he could retort the door opened and a female angel with a tight red bun and a grey suit walked in. She smiled at Dean, and it reminded him of a shark. She sat down in the chair opposite him, with the other angel still standing next to his chair.

"Demon. What do you call yourself?" she said with a condescending smile.

Dean cleared his throat. "Guy."

The angel – Naomi, he remembered – raised an eyebrow. "Last name?"

"Pal."

"So.. your name is Guy Pal," Naomi said, her face souring. "Castiel, run an identity test."

Suddenly, Dean felt the other angel's hand on his head, but before he could struggle it was gone again.

"Dean Winchester. Demon. 30 years. Son of John and Mary Winchester, both deceased, elder sibling of Samuel Winchester."

"Thank you, Castiel," Naomi smiled. "Hello, Dean Winchester."

Dean swallowed. He was so screwed.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback, enjoy. **

"Take the cuffs off him, Castiel."

The other angel – Castiel, apparently – frowned at her. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Please. We won't get any kind of answer from him with those things melting his wrists off. And as if he could overpower us," Naomi scoffed.

Castiel looked at her once more, then nodded grimly, reaching down to take the cuffs off of Dean's wrists. The latter hissed with relief as the burning sensation finally left, leaving his wrists red and raw. He let his eyes flash black as he sneered at Naomi. A movement caught his eye and he glanced over to Castiel to see him grip the Nettle more tightly.

"Dean. Can I call you Dean?" Naomi then asked, leaning forward with what she probably thought was a kind smile.

The condescending way she was speaking was seriously pissing him off. So he retaliated.

"You can call me anything, sweetheart," he said with a smirk and a wink.

To his satisfaction, she looked uncomfortable for a moment before she recomposed herself. "You were seen forcing a hand-cuffed angel into an unidentified car along with another demon."

Dean didn't react.

"You understand I have some questions for you. How did you overpower that angel, to begin with?" she then asked.

Dean still didn't react. Naomi leaned forward, her smile still forced unto her face.

"Didn't you hear me, Dean? I said, how did you overpower that angel?"

Dean grinned back nastily.

Naomi's face hardened. "I understand that the other man who was with you was your brother, Samuel. Or do you call him Sam? Either way, we will find him."

The demon forced himself to remain calm and keep the grin on his face. He couldn't betray any kind of emotion or it would immediately prove that she was right.

"Where is the angel now?" she practically snarled when she didn't get the reaction she wanted. "Why did you take him? Are there other people working with you?"

Dean leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up onto the desk. He let his eyes flash black before raising an eyebrow at Naomi. "You pricks got any beer here?"

Naomi grimaced and glanced at Castiel. Dean saw the latter shift from the corner of his eye.

"Castiel, please take this disgusting creature down the stairs."

"Yeah, Castiel. Take Naomi downstairs," Dean nodded, looking up at him. To his faint surprise, Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable.

The angel put his hand on Dean's shoulder briefly, and before he knew it he was tied onto a devil's trap made of wood, with another painted devil's trap under his feet. He immediately felt weaker, and he glared at the two angels standing before him. They were in a dark room this time, a sharp contrast to all the white he had been seeing earlier. Naomi was looking smug, but Castiel didn't appear to be sharing her joy. He was staring at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Naomi turned to the other angel. "You know where the stuff is. Go and get it, Castiel."

The latter gave a brief nod before disappearing. Dean frowned, starting to worry a little. He knew what this place looked like.

"You're going to spill all your little secrets, you animal," Naomi hissed, smug smile still on her face. "You don't want to cooperate, fine. We'll have to do it the hard way."

Before Dean could think of a smart reply, Castiel appeared again. He was carrying a suitcase and he looked solemn.

"I'll ask you again. How did you overpower that angel you took?"

Dean glanced from the suitcase to Naomi's face to Castiel's, and gave her a bitter smile. Her eye twitched.

"Castiel," she barked.

The latter glanced at her before opening the suitcase and pulling out a – ah. A silver demon-knife was glinting in his hand.

"Do it," Naomi hissed.

Castiel seemed to grit his teeth before he touched the knife against Dean's stomach. He looked up, staring Dean in the eyes with an unreadable expression. Dean blinked at him, confused, his eyes going black.

"Castiel!"

They both flinched, and Castiel took a deep breath before pushing the knife into Dean's stomach. The latter yelled, throwing his head back as the burning seemed to spread throughout his entire body.

"How did you overpower the angel?" Naomi said more calmly now, and when Dean managed to open his eyes he saw her smile. He growled but couldn't do much more.

"Again."

Castiel closed his eyes briefly before plunging the knife into Dean's side. The demon screamed, smoke escaping from the wounds as the knife burned his flesh. Suddenly, the angel pulled the knife away and threw it onto the ground. He neared Naomi who was looking scandalised.

"You know I don't like doing this," he hissed.

"I don't care," she snapped. "You will follow your orders, Castiel."

Before Castiel could reply, they both froze. Naomi then looked at them both, her expression slightly triumphant.

"The other demon has been sighted. Castiel, you stay here and continue questioning this one. I will be back."

With that, she disappeared. Dean was panting, sweat running down his forehead. Desperation gripped him. It was one thing for him to go through this, but the only thing comforting him had been the knowledge that Sammy would be far away. And now they'd seen him. Dean would die before he'd let any of them lay a hand on Sam.

He flinched when the angel neared him again, sticking out his hand. He carefully lifted Dean's shirt, and the latter stared, anxiously wondering what he was going to do next. The angel put his hand on the first wound and Dean grunted, before he realised that the pain had completely disappeared. The same happened to the other wound.

Castiel removed his hand and took a step back, watching Dean's face warily. Dean stared down at his stomach in bewilderment.

He then looked up at the angel, frowning.

"Why?"

"I'm not fond of Naomi's methods," the angel answered shortly.

The demon sneered. "How sweet. You had no problems stinging me with your fucking stick."

Castiel turned away. "I never said I enjoy doing it. I.. I have orders I need to follow."

"Yeah, whatever. Anything to be a good little soldier, huh?"

The latter scowled. "No more speaking."

Dean grinned, tilting his head slightly. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because you have to follow my orders."

"Why?"

"Because!"

There was a slight pause. "Why?"

"Because you're an incredibly annoying, cocky, vulgar good for nothing -"

"Good for nothing what?" Dean growled, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Castiel seemed to take a deep breath before replying. "Demon," he said, not looking Dean in the eyes.

"Ah, there it is," the demon laughed bitterly. "That's all you see us as, ain't it? Just a bunch of demons. No better than animals, right?"

To Dean's delight, Castiel was looking increasingly uncomfortable. "I.. never said that."

"No, but you're thinking it, aren't you? I can see right through you sons of bitches. Think you're the best thing that happened to the planet and we're nothing better than the shit you scrape off your shoe."

"Enough of this," the angel snapped. "I healed you, didn't I?"

"After you stabbed me. I am so very fucking grateful. Actually, just stab me again. I don't want to be indebted to any of you."

"Please just stop talking!" Castiel yelled. He then looked taken aback at himself, and swallowed. "Stop. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Yeah, truth hurts, doesn't it.." Dean stopped when he realised what he'd heard. He stared at the angel, frowning. "What the fuck -"

He never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly, there were alarms blaring and they both jumped. Castiel glanced at Dean, eyes wide, before the door was kicked open.

Dean let out a laugh when his giant of a brother was standing in the door opening, sleek, silver gun in hand and a glare on his face.

His gaze fell on Castiel before it fell on Dean, and the young demon aimed his gun at the angel, who froze.

"No!" Dean yelled.

Sam spun around, finally spotting his brother. He broke out into a grin, the angel completely forgotten. "Dean!"

"Hiya, Sammy," Dean grinned back.

Sam quickly ran towards him and scraped an opening in the devil's trap on the floor. He then used the same knife to unbind Dean and he quickly caught him when he fell from the wooden trap.

"Hang on, what the fuck are you even doing here?" Dean snapped, his big brother mode turning on.

"You idiot, I said I'd come for you," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

The two of them froze when they saw Castiel still standing there, his eyes wide.

"Oh, right," Sam said, reaching for his gun again.

"Sam, don't," Dean muttered, shoving the gun out of sight.

The younger demon frowned. "What? Why?"

Dean growled. "I owe him one."

Sam squinted his eyes, looking at them both. He then shook his head. "Whatever, man. We don't have time for this. Bobby's waiting outside, we gotta go."

Dean gave him a brief nod and they started running towards the door. As they passed Castiel, who had apparently lost all of his powers momentarily as he let them escape, he paused. He jabbed a finger into the angel's chest, who just looked startled.

"I repaid my debt. We're even," he hissed, his eyes going black.

Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head. Dean stared at him in confusion, then shook his head in disgust at himself and took off after Sam.

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit, that was close. That was way too close," Dean muttered as he opened the door to Bobby's house.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Bobby snapped.

"We got any bullets left?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Just a couple. I'll make some more later on."

"Sam, sit down," Dean sighed.

Sam had managed to get himself cut in the arm with a demon-knife, and his eye was rapidly turning purple. The angels had put up a good fight but they clearly hadn't been expecting their weapons. Which was another thing Dean was unhappy about.

Now the angels knew they didn't have the upper hand anymore. At least, not with them. The element of surprise had been completely thrown out of the window, and Dean was pissed.

"You should have just left me there. I would have gotten out," he snapped as he cleaned Sam's wound maybe a bit too roughly.

The latter winced but wisely kept his mouth shut as his brother tended to his arm.

"What are you, stupid? There's no way you would have gotten out by yourself, princess. Just thank us and shut up," Bobby said, rolling his eyes.

Dean stomped over to the freezer, pulling out a slab of beef. "Put this on your eye," he growled to Sam, tossing it to him. "Bobby, now they know we've got weapons."

"Yup, they do. Not ideal, I'll admit, but boohoo. Nothing we can do about it now."

"This could have all been avoided if you two had just stayed put -"

"Dean, stop being an idjit and -"

"Guys!" Sam yelled, holding the slab of beef against his eye while still managing to look annoyed. Once the other two had quietened down, Sam raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to do now?"

Dean frowned, sitting down. "We can't go back home."

"Nope. They'll be looking for us," Sam muttered.

Bobby stood up. "I'll start warding the place. You two knuckleheads can stay here."

"We're gonna have to go back, though. Our stuff is there," Dean said, frowning.

"If I were you I'd just stay put for the time being. Better safe than sorry," Bobby grunted as he drew patterns on the walls.

They all froze when they heard knocking on the door. Bobby glanced at them, then wildly gestured for the brothers to stand behind the door.

Bobby slowly opened the door, and let out a sigh. "Fuck's sake, we need a secret knock."

"Hello to you too, Bobby," Ellen's amused voice came. "Sam? Dean?"

"Right here," Dean smiled as Ellen and Jo stepped through the door.

Ellen frowned as she pulled him into a rough hug. "Damn it, boy. When Sam came and told us what had happened we thought we'd lost you for good to those dickbags."

"'Course not, Ellen. I'd die before I'd let that happen," Dean replied, patting her on the back.

"That's not a comfort," Ellen scowled as she let him go. "As for you!" she growled as she turned to Sam, her eyes flashing black.

Sam managed to look small even though he towered above all of them.

"You can't just leave like that! We thought the angels had gotten you, too!"

"Look, Ellen, I'm sorry. I did what Dean told me -"

"Don't make this my fault!"

"What did he tell you? What did you tell him?" Jo demanded.

"Listen! I told him to go to The Roadhouse for a day, and then take the car to Bobby's," Dean said, exasperated.

"Which is what I did -"

"You stayed at The Roadhouse for like two hours, Sam," Ellen snapped.

"-sort of."

"If Bobby hadn't called in advance we still wouldn't know. I oughtta slap you, Sam."

"I'm sorry, Ellen," Sam sighed.

It was silent for a while. "How 'bout we make a start on dinner?" Jo then suggested, looking pointedly at Dean and Sam.

"Right, yeah."

"Absolutely."

They hurriedly scuffled off to the kitchen, before Sam sent Bobby a glare for not helping him. The latter replied with a shrug.

"So," Jo said as soon as they were out of earshot. She jumped up on the counter and started swinging her legs. "What happened out there?"

Dean sighed as he opened the fridge. "How's burgers?"

"Great. But seriously?"

Sam noticed Dean wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so he explained the whole story to Jo. The latter whistled.

"Woah. Don't think Crowley's gonna be too happy about this."

"That's his fucking problem. If anything, I deserve some kind of compensation," Dean grunted.

Sam started on the salad.

"How did you get caught in the first place?" Jo asked, slicing up some potatoes for chips.

"Some pricks saw me stuff an angel into the car, and this douchebag angel came and arrested me," Dean said with a scowl.

"Yeah, about that douchebag angel -" Sam leaned down, grabbing a bowl from a cupboard - "why didn't you just let me kill him? I'd think you'd be holding some kind of grudge."

"And even if you didn't, it's a fucking angel," Jo said, frowning.

Dean growled at them. "Shut up. He did me a solid, so I returned it. That's all."

It was silent for a few seconds. "Why the fuck would you even care?" Jo then asked, obviously very confused.

"What kind of solid?" Sam asked at the same time, also very confused.

Dean threw his hands up. "What is this, a fucking intervention? He healed me when that bitch Naomi was gone, okay? That's all. Sheesh."

It was silent for a while as everyone did their job.

"That was.. nice of him," Sam then said carefully.

"Whatever," Dean snapped.

He could hear Sam and Jo snickering behind his back, though. He tried to ignore it, but after about two minutes of giggling and whispering he threw down the spatula and turned around, glaring at them both.

"You two shits got anything to say?" he snarled.

"Nope," Jo said with a grin.

"Nothing at all," Sam smirked.

"Okay, fuck you," Dean snapped, abandoning the burgers and stomping off to the living room.

Bobby and Ellen were sharing a bottle of whiskey and talking quietly, stopping abruptly when Dean entered.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" Ellen asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. I'm going for a walk," Dean said, grabbing his coat and opening the door before anyone could protest.

He was only outside for about two minutes when his phone rang. He sighed, answering it without looking at the caller id.

"Dean Winchester."

"Yes, I know."

Dean rolled his eyes at the deep, English voice. "Crowley."

"The one and only. I heard you had some.. difficulties?"

"You could call it that. I fuckin' got arrested, Crowley," Dean snapped.

"Yes, I'd heard something like that. How did you get out?" the other demon said, sounding rather amused.

"Sammy and Bobby got me out," he replied shortly.

"Ah, really. I hear this angel 'Castiel' is the one to have arrested you?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, you know. Eyes and ears everywhere. Speaking of which, he's nearing your mate's Bobby's right now. He's decided to go on a little solo hunt."

"Wow, what?! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear me? He's gone to look for you himself, and he's found you. Now, listen. I've got a proposition for you."

Dean just blinked, his mouth open as he looked around him wildly.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"When he comes, chain him up with your angel cuffs. Bring him to me. Consider it your revenge," Crowley said smoothly.

"Revenge? What.."

"Yes, revenge. For taking you in the first place. You want revenge, don't you?" he said impatiently.

"Yeah, of course," Dean then muttered.

"Great. Then cuff him up, bring him to me. I've got a surprise waiting for you."

Before Dean could reply, Crowley spoke again. "You'll see him in about three minutes. I'd hurry if I were you." With that he hung up.

Dean stared at his phone. "Shit." He then looked towards Bobby's house. "Shit!"

He started running back. "Shit shit shit shit.."

He threw open the door. "Everyone, you gotta hide now. Angels are coming."

The house fell silent. "What?" Jo said, frowning.

"Fuck's sake, you heard me! Angel on its way, you guys better hide now."

"Like hell," Sam said, crossing his arms.

Dean rolled his eyes. "All right, you can stay. But the rest of you guys seriously need to leave."

"Don't be ridiculous -"

"Bobby, if the angels know where you live there's gonna be hell to pay with all this equipment and all these weapons. It wouldn't be a help to anyone," Ellen said quietly.

Bobby stared at them all sharply before sighing. "You know where everything is, boys. I expect a phone call from you within the next forty-five minutes, or I'm haulin' ass back here. You got me?"

"Yes, sir," they replied, Sam grinning and Dean giving a smirk.

"Right. Let's go," he said to Ellen and Jo, and they went down to the basement, undoubtedly leaving through the underground tunnel Bobby had built in there.

"Dean, how do you even know this shit?" Sam then asked curiously.

"Crowley," Dean said, grabbing some angel cuffs from under a cushion.

"Care to explain -"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, the doors slammed open. In walked a trench-coated, stiff, rumpled looking angel.

Dean could see Sam grabbing his knife from his back pocket and Dean did the same, holding the cuffs in the other hand.

"Dean Winchester. I assume this is Samuel," Castiel said, nodding at them.

Sam's eyes flashed black as he sneered. "And you are?"

"My name is Castiel. I am here to take you both back to The Host," the angel answered solemnly.

Sam barked a laugh. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Why are you here alone, Castiel?" Dean asked, his voice rough.

Castiel turned to him, his eyes narrowing slightly. Dean shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"I let you escape, I decided it was my responsibility to recapture you. Naomi agreed with me," the angel replied shortly.

"I should have let Sammy kill you," Dean hissed, his eyes going black.

Castiel gave him an infuriating smile. "That would have probably been wiser."

"Okay, I've had enough of this shit. Dean?" Sam snapped.

Dean nodded, and suddenly they were both charging forward, lunging for the angel. The latter easily ducked away from them, grabbing hold of Dean's arm and throwing him against the wall. He slid down with a grunt and he heard Sam snarling.

He quickly got back up, nearing Castiel quietly from the back as Sam tackled the front. He had apparently managed to nick the angel with the knife, because Dean could see bloodstains on the coat. He'd have to buy him a beer for that later on.

But unfortunately, Castiel didn't look remotely tired as he fought Sam with a knife of his own. Dean wondered idly where the Nettle had gone.

He suddenly remembered the cuffs now stuffed into his back pocket and as soon as he was near enough, he gave Sam a sign to distract the angel. It worked, and Dean grabbed his arms and cuffed his wrists together quickly.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes wide and alarmed as he realised what had happened. He then hissed as the cuffs burned into his skin.

"Yeah, it's not so great being on the receiving side, is it," Dean sneered.

"Let me go immediately," Castiel snapped.

"Don't think so. Sam."

The latter nodded, patting down the angel and pulling out multiple weapons from his pockets. He then quickly put a chain around his neck to prevent him from sending out messages to his brothers and sisters. Castiel was looking absolutely enraged by the time he'd done.

"You two will pay for this," he hissed, tugging fruitlessly at the cuffs.

Dean scoffed. "Please. You're looking weaker by the second. You can barely keep yourself upright, can you?"

Castiel scowled at him, but the unmistakable sway in his legs confirmed what Dean had said.

"Right, I'm gonna call Bobby to tell him we're all right, you can load this one into the car," Sam said, digging into his pockets for his phone. He paused. "You know how we came for you in the Impala, by the way?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, the other car is still at your house. So we're gonna have to take yours."

"Damn it, Sam. If anything happens to her I'm shaving your head," Dean snapped.

Sam snickered and he turned away, dialing Bobby's number. Dean grinned at Castiel, who had dropped himself down onto the couch, looking incredibly pale.

Dean refused to feel sorry for him.

"I'm gonna introduce you to my boss," he said with a smirk.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

"You will pay for this," Castiel growled as Sam manhandled him out of the Impala.

"Shut up," Dean snapped, stepping out of the car.

Sam took Castiel's right side as Dean took his left, and they marched him into the building. Dean was feeling jittery for some reason, not his usual indifferent self when it came to delivering angels. Castiel wasn't looking at either of them now, keeping his cold gaze ahead of him and his head held up high. Sam was giving Dean weird looks, knowing there was something up.

They walked down to the basement, before Sam gave his brother one more glance and knocked on the door.

"Yes," Crowley's infuriating voice sounded from within.

Dean and Sam gritted their teeth before kicking the door open.

"Boys," the demon smirked at them. He was now wearing a crisp black suit, the apron nowhere to be seen.

It was dark in the basement, with only a wooden table and a couple of chairs in the room. Dean and Sam had often wondered where the fuck Crowley was keeping all the angels. It looked like they might be finding out today.

"Oh, he's a pretty one, isn't he?" Crowley said, amused, as he looked over Castiel.

The latter bristled, and Dean clenched his jaw in annoyance of the other demon. "Just get on with it."

"Hmm, touchy touchy, eh?"

"Crowley," Sam warned.

"All right. Follow me, boys, and make sure to keep that angel in your sight."

Crowley started walking towards the very back of the basement, before crouching down. He lifted up the carpet, pulling it away. Dean squinted as the other demon felt around on the floor, before he grabbed hold of something and pulled. He seemed to be lifting up part of the floor – no, it was a trapdoor, Dean realised.

Crowley then turned to them with a smirk. "After you."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other doubtfully. Dean then shoved Castiel towards Sam, heading down into the darkness. He was walking down some very steep steps, and he had to lean on the wall for support. The entire way was completely black, the only thing reassuring him that he wasn't alone were the footsteps and quiet breathing behind him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he stumbled into a round room. Sam and Castiel came in after him, until at last Crowley entered.

"A basement under the basement?" Dean muttered, until Sam hushed him.

Crowley stood before them, just a dark shape, but they could hear the smirk in his voice. "You are about to witness something that no other living creature knows about – except the ones I am using."

Dean swallowed, suddenly nervous. Sam fidgeted next to him, and Castiel was just standing still, completely rigid. They saw Crowley reach out, and a light flickered on.

Dean squinted, blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness.

What they saw was rather disappointing.

The room was very white, reminding Dean of Naomi's office except there were bloodstains splattered all over the place. There was what seemed to be an operation table standing in the middle of the room, with leather straps attached to it. To Dean's and Sam's trained eyes it was clear that there were Enochian spells carved into the leather and the table itself.

"Hand me the angel," Crowley said suddenly, and Sam blinked before pushing Castiel over to Crowley.

The angel looked up, briefly meeting Dean's eyes. Dean looked away, concentrating on the small scalpel that was lying in a tray next to the table. Crowley shoved Castiel to the table, not uncuffing him until he was safely strapped up in all the leather bindings. Even Sam could see Cas become visibly paler as soon as the spells touched his skin.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

"You'll see, Moose," Crowley muttered, pulling on a pair of latex gloves from his pocket.

Sam only looked briefly offended at the nickname before he became curious again. The brothers both neared the table, and Crowley leaned it upwards. Castiel glared at them both tenaciously, despite his skin now looking rather grey.

"Oh, silly me. How could I forget," Crowley said, pushing Castiel's head down and finally fastening a strap across his forehead.

The angel's eyes almost rolled back and he moaned softly. Sam whistled.

"What kind of spells are those, Crowley? They look pretty fucking powerful," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, when you're as old as I am you learn a trick or two," the demon said smugly.

"You pretty much knocked him out," Dean said, his eyes narrowing at the angel.

"Well, not completely. He can still hear us perfectly well, can't you dear?" Crowley tapped the side of Castiel's head harshly, and the angel growled weakly.

"Open your eyes," Crowley then snapped, and he tapped the side of his head again. Castiel did open his eyes, blinking a few times before apparently adjusting slightly to the situation. He started glaring again, this time at Crowley.

"Oh, do keep those looks for the bedroom, sweetheart," the demon then smirked, causing the angel to glare even more. "Anyway, back to business.."

He picked up the small scalpel from the tray, and leaned over Castiel. The latter seemed like he was trying to lean away, pressing himself backwards into the table. The brothers held their breath as the scalpel touched Castiel's neck. Crowley glanced back at them, winking, before making a small cut in the angel's throat.

There was some blood, but the most prominent thing was the white light that came pouring out.

"Grace," Sam said quietly.

"Right you are," Crowley muttered, digging into his pocket again.

Dean looked at Castiel, and for the first time since they'd met, he saw pure fear in his eyes. He was looking at Crowley with wild eyes, going impossibly wider once he saw that Crowley was holding a small vial.

"No," he croaked, trying in vain to move away. "No, you can't!"

"I can, and I will," the demon sneered, holding the vial to the cut in Castiel's throat.

The angel looked at the demon with horror, his mouth gaping. Suddenly his eyes flashed to Dean's, and the pure desperation and pain he saw in them made him take a step back. Their eyes all followed the little trail of what looked like silver, light-giving smoke slither into the vial. Castiel stared as Crowley popped the lid back on, tears running down his cheeks.

The demon gave the vial a little shake, and Castiel flinched.

"You.. you took his Grace," Dean said softly. For some reason he couldn't look away from the little vial of white light.

"Why?" Sam asked, frowning.

"This is where it gets sexy," Crowley said, snapping his fingers.

Another demon appeared before them, looking a bit dazed. She looked at Sam and Dean, then Castiel, before her gaze finally landed on Crowley.

"Sir," the demon said, jumping to attention.

"Sit down," Crowley said, waving his hand and making a chair appear before them.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They'd known Crowley was powerful, but now they were starting to wonder how much they had underestimated his powers.

"Pay attention, boys," he then said.

He grabbed a syringe from the tray, screwing in the Grace filled vial. He then tilted the demon's head backwards, sticking the needle into her neck.

Castiel was the first one to realise what he was doing. "NO!" he yelled, struggling fruitlessly against the straps.

"Crowley, what.." Sam started.

Dean just stared, his eyes bulging as Crowley injected the Grace into the demon's bloodstream. The demon screamed, her eyes flashing black, then slowly turning pure white. Then it slumped down, breathing heavily.

Everyone stared in complete silence.

Suddenly the demon twitched and opened its eyes.

"Stand," Crowley ordered it, and it did. "Now, Moose and Squirrel. This is what I have been working on for the past months. It's a demon with angelic powers. The ultimate weapon."

"Weapon against what?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"Against the angels, obviously," Crowley said, rolling his eyes. He turned to face them more directly. "Aren't you two sick of being treated like filth by those winged ponces? Having to stand up for them in the bus, having separate areas in cafe's and restaurants. Not being allowed in the same bars. Not being allowed to marry each other, although why you'd want to marry one of them is beyond me. The children aren't even allowed to go to the same schools, and the education the demon kids receive is many times worse. Even the children, boys! Think of the children!"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel.

"I am going to fight it," Crowley then smirked. "I've got hundreds of these demon-angel hybrids just waiting for the snap of my finger before they go on a killing spree. Eventually I'll have enough to overpower the haloed pricks."

"You mean.. you're going to make others fight it," Dean corrected, frowning.

"You're creating a demon-angel hybrid.. army," Sam said before Crowley could retort. "That's.. fucked up. This is what we've been helping you with all these months?"

"Are you dull? This is going to be the best thing to have ever happened to demons. There's finally going to be some rebellion."

"Y'know Crowley, the idea ain't even half bad, I'll admit. But still, stealing their Grace? You gotta know that's gonna have some consequences," Dean then said, crossing his arms.

"Is there even a way to return the Grace to the previous owner?" Sam then asked curiously.

"Why would you want to know that?" Crowley asked, his eyes narrowed.

Sam shrugged. "Curious."

Crowley glanced at Castiel, who was now completely rigid, obviously listening intently. "Ah, well. This one's about to die, anyway. If the angel – well, whatever they become when their Grace is taken away – kills the demon with their Grace, they get it back."

"Except you've been killing all the angels you've been using, haven't you," Sam said, catching on.

"Obviously. I'm not stupid," Crowley scoffed.

"What do angels even become when they don't have their Grace?" Dean wondered, looking at Castiel.

"There isn't even a word for such a thing. Completely powerless husks of what they used to be. They might as well be dead. I'm doing them a favour."

"So, let me get this straight. This demon can now do anything angels can?" Sam said.

"Except she's more powerful," Crowley nodded.

"So, that means.."

"Show them," the older demon ordered. He snapped his fingers and yet another confused looking demon popped up.

The other demon nodded, clumsily touching her fingers to the demon's forehead. He sank down to the ground, immediately unconscious. The demon then snapped her fingers and he woke up again, blinking up at them. She moved her hand and he flew to the other side of the room. She then waved her hand again, making various knives and scalpels float around before directing them at herself. They all plunged into her and she didn't even wince, just snapped her fingers and they all fell out. There wasn't even any bleeding.

She then made the male demon fly towards her again, and he was starting to shake with fear as she gently put him back on the ground. She then put her hand on his forehead and his eyes burst into white flames. He screamed as his brain seemed to melt inside his head.

"Smiting," Sam murmured. "All right, we believe you. What about flying?"

Crowley looked miffed. "Well, unfortunately the bloody angels use their wings to do that and I haven't quite yet figured out how to make it possible for demons."

"Not that this hasn't been.. enlightening, but what exactly was the point of telling us all this?" Dean said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I want you to help me, of course! You're already doing a brilliant job of collecting the angels, obviously, but I was thinking that if we all worked together it would be a whole lot more efficient."

"You want us to inject Grace into other demons," Sam said, eyebrows raised.

"That's right. So, what do you say? I'll double the pay."

Sam went wide-eyed and looked at Dean, but the latter couldn't tear his gaze away from Castiel. He was now completely slumped down, presumably finally passed out. Dean just didn't feel.. right about any of this. And he was becoming increasingly angry at himself for feeling bad for the angel. He shouldn't care. Sam narrowed his eyes. He then turned back to Crowley.

"Can we sleep on it?"

"Sure. How about this: I'll give you a week to make up your mind. If you decide you don't want to help me, consider yourselves fired, obviously."

Sam glared at him. "That's practical. Who the hell are gonna help you get angels then? There's no one better than us, and you know it."

"Well, I admittedly don't know a lot of demons who have been kidnapping angels for as long as you have, but it'll work out. Don't you worry your pretty little antlered head about it."

"For fuck's sake Crowley, where the fuck did that nickname even come from -"

"What about this one?" Dean asked, gesturing at Castiel.

"Oh, right. Silly me." Crowley pulled an angel blade from somewhere in his suit, walking casually towards the angel.

"Wait!" Dean called. Crowley paused, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. It was silent for a few moments as the three demons stared at Dean. The latter blinked, snarling at the hybrid.

"What the fuck are you still doing here. Scram!"

She glanced at Crowley, who gave a dismissive nod, before disappearing. Crowley looked at Dean impatiently. "Well?"

"Uh.. I want to do it," he then said hastily.

Sam frowned at him, giving him a 'what the fuck are you doing' face without Crowley seeing.

"I wanna do it. He captured me in the first place, I want some payback," Dean then said more confidently.

Crowley rolled his eyes but nodded. "Understandable, I suppose. Bloody Winchesters."

He tossed the blade towards Dean, who only just managed to catch it.

"I'll be seeing you two in exactly a week, right on this spot. Don't show up and I'll expect the answer was a no. Cheers." With that the self-righteous dick vanished.

"What I wouldn't do to stab that son of a bitch," Sam muttered. He turned to Dean with a frown. "Dude, what the hell is going on?"

Dean didn't reply, instead glaring at the still unconscious Castiel. He then growled, stomping over to the angel. He pulled his angel blade from his boot, pressing it against Castiel's ribs. Sam was completely silent as he watched him.

Dean then gripped the knife tightly, and moved it upwards. He cut through the straps swiftly, careful not to nick the angel's forehead as he cut through the strap around his head. He caught Castiel as the latter slid off the table, before Dean grimaced at himself and let the angel drop to the ground anyway.

"Dude."

Dean looked up with wide eyes, as if he had forgotten Sam was there. His younger brother was staring at him with a look of complete and utter confusion. Dean sighed.

"Look, man. You can't tell me you agree with what Crowley's doing."

"Well.. I don't know. I mean, he's right. We should stand up for ourselves for once."

"Sam, you know just as well as I do that Crowley isn't doing any of this for the greater good. This is gonna benefit him in some huge way we don't know about. He doesn't give a crap about how we or any other demon is treated, because he's living the good life."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "All right, here isn't exactly the best place to talk about this. And what does any of that have to do with.. this?" He gestured at the angel slumped on the ground.

"Oh, that?" Dean laughed uncomfortably. "Well, what's better than having our own powerless angel? I mean, we're angel hunters, dude. Think of all the info we could get out of this guy. We can make him tell us all their weaknesses and shit. I'm just thinking ahead."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "But we're not gonna be hunting angels for the time being, are we?"

"Well.. no, but it's always convenient to know all the tricks. Sammy, what other demon can say they've trapped an angel, and lived to tell the tale?"

"Dean, this angel doesn't have his Grace so it's not exactly like he's dangerous -"

"Sam, just listen to your big brother for once," Dean snapped.

It was silent for a moment.

"So.. we're gonna milk him for info, and _then_ we'll kill him?" Sam then said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Totally," Dean agreed, rubbing his face.

They both turned to look at the crumpled heap of angel on the floor.

"Not so powerful anymore, is he," Sam murmured.

Dean didn't reply.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey. Yeah, no, we're fine. How are you guys? Had any trouble with the angels?"

Dean glanced in the mirror to look at Castiel as Sam was talking.

"Okay, yeah. That's good. Anyway, listen. We can't go back to yours, Bobby. And we obviously can't go back to our place. They'll be looking for us everywhere."

There was a pause as Sam listened to Bobby's response. "Well.. we still have Dad's keys. And as far as we know, no one's moved in there."

No one said so, but everyone knew why. They believed it was bad luck.

"So we're gonna be living there for a while... I don't know how long. We'll figure that out – yeah, I know it's a day's drive away – yes, we'll call you regularly. Okay. Take care, Bobby."

With that, he ended the call and chucked the phone into the backseat. A grunt made him jump. "Oh, shit. I'd forgotten about him," Sam said, looking unsure whether to laugh or not.

They both glanced at the angel who was now waking up, thanks to Sam's expert throwing skills.

"What.. what's going on?" Castiel murmured as he slowly sat up. A lump was forming on his head from the phone.

"Good morning, sunshine," Dean said brightly. "How was your beauty sleep?"

Castiel just stared at them both, looking extremely confused and extremely rumpled. Sam snorted.

"Sorry about the phone, man. I totally forgot about you," he grinned.

"Aw Sam, don't be mean. The poor little angel's feathers are all rumpled."

"Except he's not an angel anymore, Dean. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah. Silly me. How could I have forgotten?"

Castiel suddenly lurched forward, wrapping his hands around Sam's neck as he leaned over the back of the seat. Sam made a surprised noise, before desperately grabbing at the hands around his throat.

"Wow, hey!" Dean yelled, swerving the car.

"Take me back to The Host right now," Castiel snarled, squeezing Sam's neck so hard his knuckles turned white.

Dean slammed on the brakes in the middle of the road, reaching for his angel blade.

"You get that blade and I'll snap his neck," Castiel hissed, and Dean didn't doubt him.

"Listen, pal. We're the only things keeping you alive right now, you hear me?" Dean snapped, eyes not leaving Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel snapped.

"Let the fuck go of my brother and I'll tell you," Dean snarled, finally meeting Castiel's glare.

The latter narrowed his eyes, seemingly considering the situation. Dean was starting to get frantic now as Sam's face was turning blue. Finally, Castiel let go.

Sam lurched forwards, heaving gasping breaths and coughing.

"You okay? Sammy, talk to me. You good?" Dean asked, touching his brother's shoulder.

"What the fuck, man," Sam managed to rasp, before coughing some more.

"Okay. Good." Dean clapped him on the back before starting up the engine again. "Don't you say a fucking word," he said as he heard Castiel take a breath to talk. "I'm getting the fuck off of the road. Calm your goddamn tits."

Dean parked the Impala a few feet away from the road before twisting in his seat to face Castiel. "If you ever lay a finger on Sammy again I'll stab you in the face. Angel or not."

"Actually, he's not -" came Sam's hoarse comment.

"Yeah, we know he's not an angel, Sam. Now isn't the time. How's your throat?"

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. "That shit's gonna bruise. Remind me why we don't just kill him?"

Dean ignored him, turning back to Castiel.

"Yes. Why don't you just kill me?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Dean clenched his jaw. "Look, buddy. Crowley was gonna kill you. But we.. convinced him not to."

"Hey, man. Don't involve me into this, I was all up for Crowley killing the douche," Sam said grumpily.

"All right, _I_ fucking convinced him not to. But the point is, he thinks you're dead. And we're fucking screwed if he knows you're not."

Castiel just stared at him. "I don't understand any of this. Why does he think I'm dead if you convinced him not to kill me? Why would you convince him not to kill me in the first place?"

Dean hung his head, running a hand through his hair. "I told him I'd do it. I told him I'd kill you, and he left."

It was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you?"

Dean turned around, facing the front of the car again. "Naomi trusts you. You seem pretty important in The Host, which means you have a lot of info."

Castiel's lip curled. "So you're using me for information? Typical. I'd expect nothing less of demons."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. I've heard it all before."

Castiel looked extremely offended by being called 'sweetheart', and fidgeted around uncomfortably for a few moments.

"You can't fly out of here. Dude, we capture angels for a living. You really think we don't know every fucking sigil that's out there?" Sam said.

Castiel scowled.

"Dude, let's drive. They'll still be looking," Sam said, nudging Dean in the ribs.

The latter nodded once, his jaw clenching as he started the engine. Castiel leaned back, his expression thunderous as he closed his eyes.

They were driving for about two hours in almost silence when Sam said, "Uh, Dean?"

"What?"

"Is it me or is he looking a bit.. green to you?"

Dean looked back sharply, and Castiel was frowning, his eyes still closed and his hands trembling. He opened his eyes suddenly.

"I don't feel very well," he stated, his voice raspy as he stared at his shaking hands.

"Don't puke in my car. Don't puke in my car. Don't puke in my car," Dean said anxiously, driving off the road and parking it. "Dude, let him out!"

"Right," Sam said hastily, jumping out of the car and opening Castiel's door, pulling him out.

As soon as he was out, he fell to his knees and heaved. Sam hovered behind him as Castiel puked his guts out, only to make sure that he didn't fly away. As soon as he had calmed down a little, Sam carefully cuffed his wrists.

"Really?" Castiel snarled, coughing and heaving again.

"No risks, man," Sam shrugged.

He held Castiel's shoulders so the latter wouldn't fall face-first into his own vomit without the balance of his arms.

"You..." he paused, coughing again. "You two are even more stupid than you look if you think I'm going to tell you anything," he then rasped.

Sam sighed, looking at Dean who was starting to come out of the car. "We've got our ways."

Dean came to stand a few feet away from Castiel and Sam, crossing his arms. "What the hell is up with you?"

Castiel looked up slowly, his gaze a deathly glare. He opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything he was vomiting again.

"It's 'cause your Grace is gone, isn't it?" Sam then said.

Castiel retched some more before nodding. He took a deep breath then, spitting a few times. "I.. this will take time. My body.. it's having trouble functioning properly right now."

"Great," Dean muttered. "If you puke in the Impala I will not be fucking responsible for my actions -"

"Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes. Then, to Castiel, "Can you walk?"

The latter paused a moment before nodding, and Sam slowly pulled him up. Castiel shook him off before wobbling back to the car.

"At least he's not trying to escape," Dean shrugged.

"Like he could get anywhere. He's smart, Dean," Sam replied. He lowered his voice. "I'll bet he probably knows we're gonna kill him, too."

"Then why isn't he putting up more of a fight?" Dean said, eyes narrowing.

"Look at him, dude." Castiel's head was leaned back, his eyes closed and his face grey. "He's weak as fuck. There isn't a point in him trying to fight, it would only make him feel worse."

Dean sighed, walking back to the car and rummaging in the glove compartment. He then handed Castiel a bottle of water.

"Here. Rinse your mouth."

Castiel took the bottle, rinsing and spitting before taking a long drink. He didn't give it back and he didn't say thank you. Dean didn't expect him to nor did he blame him. He just got back into his seat, waiting for Sam to do the same.

"You're not gonna blow chunks anymore, right?" he asked, just to be sure.

"I don't think so. And if I do, I'll be sure to warn you beforehand so I don't soil your precious vehicle," Castiel sneered.

Dean scowled. "If that was sarcastic and you do actually blow chunks in my car, so help me -"

"Dean, we fucking get it! Just drive, for fuck's sake," Sam snapped.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few hours later they decided to call it a day. They stopped at a little motel run entirely by demons of course, and Castiel bristled at having to go inside.

"Look, we can also lock you in the boot of the car," Dean suggested, and Castiel quietened down after that, albeit ungraciously.

The guy at the counter gave Castiel a weird look, but dropped it when Dean slid him an extra 50 dollars. They'd gotten two rooms, and they were standing in one when they discovered neither of them wanted to give up this one opportunity to sleep alone.

Sam held out his fist and Dean copied him, while Castiel watched them with an unamused expression. After a few moments Sam grinned. "Always with the scissors."

"Shut up," Dean snapped, already opening the door and stomping over to the next room.

A second later he returned, sticking his head out of the door. "You. With me."

Castiel looked disgusted at being talked to like that, but obliged anyway. As soon as Castiel was inside the other room Dean slammed the door shut behind them, sighing. Castiel sat down on the bed, frowning.

"Can you at least uncuff me?" he then growled.

Dean rolled his eyes, leaning down. He froze. Castiel was still looking at him, his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide. Dean smirked.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easy, now did you Cassie?"

He dug into his bag, pulling out a thin, silver chain. He hung it around Castiel's neck before uncuffing him. "This'll stop you from flying off."

"Don't call me Cassie," Castiel then said, scowling.

"Well, I'm not gonna be calling you Castiel. It's such a fucking mouthful. All you angels feel like you need to let your superiority shine through by giving your offspring fuckin' ridiculous names. Do your parents, like, throw magnetic letters onto the fridge and whatever looks the most royal is what they pick?"

"At least our names don't sound like we were conceived in a barn," Castiel replied smoothly, lying back on the bed.

Dean blinked at him. "Hey, fuck you! You.. were conceived in a barn."

Castiel scoffed, his eyes still closed. Dean pulled his clothes off, and brushed his teeth. He then turned the light off, crawling into the bed. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Cas."

"What?"

"I'll call you Cas."

"I'll call you dickhead."

Dean chuckled.


End file.
